


The Magic of Tongari Island

by teaandtumblr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Heart Pirates - Freeform, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, PWP, tongari island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: Luffy and Law's relationship can be summed up in one simple question: Because why not?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	The Magic of Tongari Island

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a super specific fic set in the Tongari Island universe that exists purely in the Tokyo One Piece Tower in Japan but it's so good I had to write something based on it. XD

  


***

The flash of light ended far more abruptly than it had started. Luffy was already celebrating but too preemptively for Law, who looked around a tad more frenzied than usual. 

“Stop it Straw Hat-ya,” he hissed. “We don’t know where Kizaru went and a Marine admiral isn’t someone we-”

“Oi Nami!” Luffy bellowed, effectively cutting Law off and startling the poor snail behind him. “You guys okay?”

“All good on this end,” Nami replied. “And it looks like the Marines have left too. Are you and Law okay?”

“We’re fine,” Luffy assured, laughing when Law just scowled at him. “We’ll meet up soon!”

“Roger!”

Ending the call, Luffy flopped down onto the ground, a rubber limb stretching out and dragging Law down with him. The other captain yelled out in alarm which quickly swapped to irritated badgering. Luffy merely poked his tongue out in return, Law’s scowl deepening. 

“You’re a menace Luffy-ya.”

“Oh, it’s Luffy-ya now?” Luffy pried, looking far too mischievous. 

Law tugged his straw hat down over his eyes. “Forgive me if a few wrong thoughts flashed into my mind after you-” a delicate cough “-told Kizaru you’d “pound him real quick”.”

Luffy blinked at him in confusion for a few seconds before the light clicked on. His jaw dropped and then swapped to hysterical laughter, clutching at his stomach. Law scolded him, though it had no effect. Luffy continued to laugh unbidden, feet kicking the ground in mirth.

“What if he’d said yes?” Luffy asked through tears and that was the last straw.

(What an awful pun, Law hated himself for even thinking it.)

The only way to quiet Luffy was to slam their lips together and while Luffy gave the tiniest of indignant yelps, he soon wasted no time in kissing back. He all but pulled Law on top of him, arms snaking around his neck. Law sighed but they both knew how fake it was. He was all too happy with their current position, shifting a leg to rest between Luffy’s and cupping his face in a hand. The other came to push his hair off his forehead, Luffy whining at the subsequent kiss placed there. Then Law’s lips were back on his and Luffy was content once more. 

“Does this make up for what I did?” Law murmured quietly.

It was Luffy’s turn to scowl. “I already said I got it! You don’t have to make it up to me. Just have sex with me.”

“ _Gods Luffy-ya_ ,” Law swore, slapping a hand over his mouth. “Don’t... _stop_ ,” he warned, seeing Luffy start to smile. “It’s not funny.”

“It is!” Luffy protested, shoving Law’s hand away and reaching for the DenDen Mushi. “Oi Nami! Come pick us up later. Torao and I are busy!” 

“I didn’t need to hear that,” Nami muttered quietly before adding, in a much louder tone, “You got it Luffy! Be safe!”

Luffy laughed. Law died of shame. “I hate your crew.”

“No you don’t,” Luffy shot back, reaching for Law’s shirt and frowning. “I want this off.”

It wasn’t a demand but Law acted as though it was...mainly because Luffy possessed no patience and if so much as one button proved to be stubborn, they’d all get torn as the fabric was ripped from his skin. And yes, Law was talking from experience. With his shirt gone, it was only fair Luffy’s followed and, with Luffy being Luffy, his pants quickly went too. Neither was really complaining though, not when Luffy’s hands were absently tracing the intricate ink on Law’s torso and Law, in turn, was taking his time marking up Luffy’s collarbones. Law knew he’d hit a particularly sensitive spot every time Luffy’s fingers would accidentally dig into his skin and the rush of pain that followed made it just as good for him. 

“You know,” Law said, as Luffy reached his waistband and clearly had no intention of stopping, “That we don’t have any of the supplies we need nor the right environment to do this?”

Luffy pouted. “There’s more than one way to have sex Torao!”

And damned if he wasn’t right and hadn’t made a valid point for once. “Ah, fair enough.”

Luffy accepted that for the win it was, pushing Law back until he was seated and then jumping into his lap. Law grunted at the impact, pinching Luffy’s side and getting nothing but a chuckle in return. Luffy then sobered and Law was not prepared for the way he rolled their hips together, a gasp escaping. “ _C’mon_ Torao. Stop wasting time.”

“Always the way with you Luffy-ya,” Law scoffed, popping the button on his jeans and undoing his fly. With pants already discarded, Luffy was one step ahead, cock in hand and eagerly waiting. Despite Law being the doctor, the experimenter, under Luffy’s hungry gaze he felt like a butterfly pinned in a glass case. But he didn’t mind so much, not when Luffy was involved. Which was why Law was extracting his own length and wrapping a hand around both it and Luffy. Luffy hissed, back arching and gods, he was beautiful, all golden skin and defined muscles. A perfect specimen. 

“ _Torao_ ,” Luffy whined, heels digging into his spine. “Move.”

“What’s the magic word?” Law teased. 

“There isn’t one ‘cause Nami says please doesn’t work on her and that was the only one Ace taught me!”

And honestly Law twisted his wrist just to get Luffy to stop. He grinned at the way Luffy clutched at him, rocking up into his grip and setting a rhythm of his own. “That’s it,” Law coaxed, urging him faster, closer, til it felt just as good for him. Luffy’s lips found his jaw, nibbling at it, and Law felt his composure start to crack. 

“Mmm, Torao likes it here,” Luffy said all too proudly and Law could let him have this because coupled with everything else, it felt _amazing_. Luffy must have felt it too, a hand coming to wrap around Law’s and urge him on. “We can? Soon right?”

“As soon as you want,” Law said but Luffy was already shaking his head. 

“As soon as we’re both ready,” he countered and that suited Law just fine. 

Really, it had been awhile since they’d done this and paired with the adrenaline of the day, it wasn’t long at all before Luffy was coming with a cry, head flinging back and come spattering his chest. The sight was always a weakness for Law and the breathy whines Luffy gave when coming down from his high? Law came with little more than a shuddered gasp but it still shook him, Luffy holding him until the trembling aftershocks passed. Law wasn’t too surprised to then be met with a blinding grin.

“That was fun! Wanna come back to my ship and do it again?”

Law sent his eyes skyward. “Why not?”

Because really, why not? 

***

  


**Author's Note:**

> These two are just so good; I love them!! .xx Dan


End file.
